


Flight

by redbirb



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DC Comics, DCU, DCU (Comics), Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, Under the Red Hood
Genre: But Not Much, Fluff, M/M, a little angst on supes's part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 10:52:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13098555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbirb/pseuds/redbirb
Summary: A little ClarkJay drabble I did.





	Flight

"You can fly, what else is out there you could want?"

A valid question, Clark had to admit. Kryptonian genes did have exceptional perks such as the ability of flight. All of his powers, x-ray vision and super strength and all others, however, didn't compare to feeling human. Growing up Clark found the simplest of pleasures in the mundane : the feeling of dirt on his skin and the taste of Ma's famous pie, for example. Perhaps it's the farmboy in him or maybe it's just the person he always was going to be despite any upbringing.

He looks at Jason, the sparkle in colbalt eyes, the lone white streak in otherwise dark black hair, the wolfish quirk to an amused smile. Clark thinks sadly, _You could fly too, like a bird, far away_. The thing is - is, well, Jason could ; he was Robin once upon a time, could spread his wings (once broken, now healed) wide and ride the wind freely.

"You," Clark settles on for an answer.

Predictably, because after two years he's come to understand some things, Jason's face flushes scarlet. Clark watches the other grumble in a very Bruce-like way (not that he'd ever point that out) and smiles sunnily. Finally Jason recovers and snorts," Good answer."


End file.
